


The Wolf Children

by Moon_bun



Series: Domestic bliss [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, And More Fluff, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Slice of Life, and they watch the wolf children, because they like wolves, changkyun and siyeon are siblings, rest of dreamcatcher is also mentioned, rest of monsta x is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_bun/pseuds/Moon_bun
Summary: When Changkyun comes back from work that evening he didn't expect some visit from a person dear to him. But he's all too happy to have her as his guest.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: Domestic bliss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660093
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	The Wolf Children

Something is definitely wrong when Changkyun unlocks his door and enters his house. It is a pretty typical Monday evening at the end of July; the weather is nice though maybe a bit too suffocating for Changkyun. His day hasn’t been that long, the company he joined a month before not having that much work for him at the moment. He is still acclimating to the new work environment and Kihyun has made sure he isn’t overworking himself. So when everything is due and done for the day, he takes the way home and arrives a little before 5PM in front of his house and something is really off.

First of all, Malsuk doesn’t come running to him, but only Bomi is watching him lazily from the hallway where she is lying down. Second of all, the light music playing in the house; he is one hundred percent sure Hoseok isn’t home yet as he had a big meeting and probably won’t be able to come back home before 10 to 11PM. He recognizes it being some Carly Rae Jepsen which could be Hoseok’s choice but then again, the other will be busy until late tonight, so it can’t be him. So someone is in his house right now. Someone who isn’t planned. But someone who knows them well enough since Malsuk doesn’t come rushing to him. Either that or the intruder killed the poor dog. But then again, he doesn’t think Bomi would be that relaxed over her companion being dead right now. But you never know.

His body kind of tenses, not really knowing what to expect. The group chat he shares with their close friends stayed silent so it must not be them. However, they are the only people he could remember that knew the code to enter his house. Before he can start panicking, he finally notices the guitar case resting on the white floor of the corridor and he lets out a sigh while a smile appears on his face; yeah, he should have thought of that possibility sooner. 

Once he enters the living room, he is greeted with the sight of his older sister dancing to the rhythm of the song with Malsuk following her every movement. She sings the chorus, clearly enjoying the song as much as he remembers from their college years and it makes him feel dumb. Upon hearing the song, he should have guessed it is indeed his dear sister. They don’t notice him right away so he simply rests the left part of his body on the doorframe and crosses his arms before watching the show in front of him with a soft smile. He hasn’t really seen his sister since Christmas last year, and he has missed her. But neither had the time to meet and he is glad he found her in his living room this evening, only realizing how much he had missed her. 

They stay like that maybe a minute before the music stops and she bends to smooch the dog, her long dark hair covering her whole face. When he deems he has waited enough, Changkyun detaches himself from the door and clears his throat in a noisy way, making his presence known.

As expected, she is startled by the noise, and nearly falls on her behind from her crouched position. Malsuk is quick to notice him and runs to him, letting the other woman behind. Changkyun laughs at the reaction of his sister and also at his dog running to him:

“Changkyunnie… you nearly scared me to death.” comes her voice, nearly out of breath by the little scare her brother pulled on her.

“I’m sorry it is too tempting.”

“You’re still a little devil.”

When they were younger, Changkyun liked to pull all kinds of pranks on his gullible sister. She was impressed so easily in her tender nature and he liked going “BOO” on her from his room when he heard her coming in the hallway, almost every chance he got. At some point, she would wait for him and actually scare him in return. It was all fun and game until one of their parents caught them. 

Siyeon is his sister, but they share no blood. They couldn’t anyways, when they are born merely three months apart. They first met when they were about three years old and their parents started dating each other; Changkyun’s father and Siyeon’s mother. Ever since, they were raised together, barely separated two weekends a month and splitting holidays, according to the alternating custody of their respective parents. Technically, there is no blood bond between them but they are closer from each other than from their “real” siblings. Most people at school called them the Im-Lee twins and even their parents started calling them “twins'' on the daily basis. Siyeon is technically a year older, being born late year and Changkyun early the year after, and Siyeon tried to use that card a lot, in fact, not many things separated them and they had always been very close. 

Now they live their lives separately: Changkyun in his domestic cocoon in Seoul, enjoying a music career he always dreamed about, and Siyeon running the whole world with her guitare and her strength of character that he always knew would take her far. It is a good thing when they can see each other more than once in a year but they always cherish these spontaneous moments they can share everytime Siyeon comes back to Korea. The first years of her travel, Changkyun joked that going to their respective other parents during the holidays had prepared them to face the separation after college. It isn’t that much of a joke, because the first time he brought her to the airport for the first trip, he had cried seeing her departing, the very same way he had cried the first time they were separated for a month during the summer holiday (at least, the first time he remembered):

“I’m sorry I didn’t warn you I was coming. I thought surprising you would be better.” Siyeon finally says, while standing up again and he finishes petting Malsuk.

“It’s fine. When did you land? You just should have told me so Hoseokie-hyung and I could get you at the airport.”

“I know how to get around in Seoul, Im Changkyun, don't underestimate me.”

Changkyun nods, while giggling and approaching her. They stare at each other, Changkyun slightly taller than her (not by much, but just like Siyeon with her age, he liked to play with it) and they seem to have an eye battle, before she opens her arms:

“Give me a hug, I missed you.”

Right away, he dives into her opened arms and closes his, one on her waist and the other on her head, efficiently locking her in a tight embrace:

“I missed you too.”

Somehow, he feels her body relaxed against his and they slightly rock like that, before detaching from the other, looking at each other face, trying to take in every little change that happened in the last seven months or so:

“How was Argentina?”

“Amazing. I wished I could have shown you every place I’ve visited.”

“Hyungie wants to go there one day. I’ll see them eventually.”

Siyeon softly smiled She had always liked Hoseok and all their friends, deeming them good influence on her little brother since the first time she met them:

“I landed around 12PM. I took a cab there, nearly forgot the code before remembering I had it on my phone, left my case here and went on a walk with Malsuk right away. I didn’t get the chance to eat though, so I’m starving.”

“I’m starving too, we should order some food and eat right now.”

“What about Hoseok-ssi?”

“He has a company dinner tonight, he won’t be back before late.”

“Oh so that’s why the car isn’t there.”

“Yeah.” Changkyun shrugs, before taking out his phone to order their food.

About thirty minutes later, they are sitting on the floor of the little wood terrace, Bomi still inside the house, enjoying the fresh air of the air conditioning on her fur while Malsuk is playing in the small garden. The feeling of the cold stone on their bare feet hanging is refreshing them as they eat the lot of food Changkyun has ordered; mainly fried chicken because Siyeon has missed it:

“So you nearly went sick overworking yourself, resigned, signed in the same company as Jooheon-ssi and Kihyun-ssi and also renovated the attic to make it a home studio?”

“Why do you act surprised, I told you everything on the phone over the months?”

“I know, I know I was just trying to get you to elaborate because you weren’t very talkative over the phone.”

“Sorry…” Changkyun apologizes, quickly realizing that in fact he hasn’t given many details to his family of everything he went through the past few months. Just that he is globally ok and his whereabouts.

“No I understand. It is a tough year for you. You warned me already at Christmas.”

“No I mean… you deserve more details I guess.”

“So… how did Hoseok-ssi take the fact you changed company and didn’t join his?”

“Pretty good. I knew he would though. He just… is slightly disappointed he wasn’t the first to know.”

“Well I mean, you working with Kihyun-ssi and Jooheon-ssi would complicate that anyways.”

“Yeah but you know… I kind of hid it from him for some time.”

Siyeon sighs, knowing full well her brother:

“You and your insecurity.” She rolls her eyes, murmuring more for herself than anything else.

“Anyways. The trip for Hyunwoo-Hyung’s birthday was really good. It was everything that everyone needed.”

“I still need to see the studio too.”

“Well, you’ll sleep there for as long as you’re staying with us so you’re going to be pretty familiar with it anyways.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose myself too much on you and Hoseok-ssi. I’ll probably stay a day or two and then go visit mom and dad and my dad.”

“You can stay as long as you want though. I would love to have you here for more than two business days where I’d have to work most of the day.”

He smiles and shows her his dimples and oh, how much she had missed him. She is tempted to accept the offer:

“We’ll see with Hoseok-ssi when he comes back.”

“He’ll tell you the same thing. You know he loves you. At least stay the weekend? How long will you stay in Korea?”

Well that is the big question. The question Changkyun doesn’t usually ask before the very end of the trip, when he feels like she is about to go on a plane again for new adventures around the globe:

“I… I think I’m going to stay for good this time around.”

Changkyun raises a curious eyebrow, genuinely surprised by that;

“I’m getting tired of travelling that much. I feel older and I kind of want stability. The kind of stability you have.”

“I mean… that’s surprising of you but I understand.”

“My manager told me a label would be ready to hire me so… yeah. I think it could be a great opportunity instead of running around doing small gigs here and there. I could settle here in Seoul be close to you and all my friends and still sing and play the guitar. And when I’ll feel too nostalgic of my trips, I’ll go two weeks somewhere new. It seems like the best thing to do.”

“I’ll support you no matter what. You know it.”

She nods, smiling at him and noticing a crumb in the corner of his lips. Silently she wipes it away with her thumb just like she used to do when they were kids:

“I’ll probably stay the week. If we can hang out with the boys this weekend. Then I’ll go to Gwangju see mom and dad.”

He smiles and they enjoy the rest of their dinner bickering about old times and old arguments.

A little later that night, when the sun starts to set, they get upstairs with Siyeon’s bags to get everything ready for the night. They pass by the bedroom and Changkyun opens it to get some fresh clean sheets for the sofa bed in the studio. Once he does, Siyeon immediately spots the two big, colorful plushies sitting in the middle of the bed. She lets out a loud “AW” noise, while running to see them:

“What is that? Where did you get them from? They’re so cute!!”

Changkyun laughs while taking the sheets from the big closet and simply answers:

“We got them from a little shop in Gangnam. It’s called Twotuckgom and it allows you to craft your own plushie bear.”

“Oh my God.”

“The yellow one is the one I did for Hoseokie-Hyung. Its name is Bebegom and it has a diaper because he is a baby.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

“And the purple one is the one he did for me. Its Danygom and it is a scientist bear.”

“That is the cutest thing ever. They are so soft!!”

“It’s an anniversary present.”

“I need to have one.”

“I’ll take you to the shop this week.”

Changkyun goes up in the studio first, his sister following him closely with her guitar case after letting go of the two plushies:

“It smells new in here.”

“Well, renovation only ended a month ago and we barely used it since then.”

“Why?”

“Because Hoseokie is busy at the company and Kihyunie-Hyung wants me mostly at the company for now, until I am comfortable enough there. Studio isn’t made to be used right away anyways, but gradually.”

She is amazed by the work her brother put in there. Everything is clean and new. On the left, when coming from the stairs, is all the equipment for mixing, a few instruments and a big synth in front of multiple screens and behind a big chair. She notices a few personal stuffs that reminds her of the couple; their respective favourite figurines, a mini fridge with some Monster drinks in it, and a few pictures among which a picture of the couple, of their group of friend and even one of Hoseok with his brother on one side and Changkyun and her on the other. 

Like attracted to the studio, she walks directly to it while Changkyun takes the opposite direction of the room, to the sofa bed to get it ready for the night. She takes the small frame with the picture of them too, around ten years old, at the birthday party they organised in her mom’s family for her. She has a big smile with a missing tooth (the last one she lost!) and Changkyun had the same one (the last one he lost too!). Changkyun’s father used to always say that, more than him and her mother starting a relationship, Changkyun and Siyeon were fated to be siblings. She smiles while gently stroking the glass window of the frame, and putting back into place:

“It’s so pretty Changkyunnie.”

She then raises her head to see everything hanging on the wall. The multiple albums they both helped produced and even the golden disk Hoseok’s featured in, in a collaboration of his company with an American label. While Changkyun is struggling with the bed sofa a few meters away from her, she simply says:

“I want to record something with you here. It’s been such a long time since we did it.”

He looks at her, a little fazed by what she said, then shakes his head with a shy smile and simply answers:

“Sure. It is made for it anyways.”

Then, she finally starts helping him setting the sofa bed and when they finish, Changkyun simply opens the window to try to get some fresh night air in the room and not suffocate his sister in the heat of the attic under the roof:

“Nothing happened on this sofa, reassure me.” She asked playfully.

Changkyun rolls his eyes:

“We barely got time to produce in this room, what would make you think we did that on this inconvenient sofa bed?”

“I was just asking. Don’t be so defensive.” She laughs at his face.

“Do you want to watch a movie instead of talking bullshit?”

“Wolf children?” She asks, hopeful.

“Wolf children.” He nods solemnly. 

And it is how they found themselves on the couch of the living room, Malsuk sleeping at their feet, their face only lighted by the screen of the TV playing their favourite animation movie of all time, and the room getting darker by the minute. On the screen, Ame and Yuki are playing around in the snow in their wolf form and the music is loud, the only sound in the room. They were already nearly adults when the movie came out, but they loved it all the same. 

When they were younger, they used to play outside a lot, mainly by themselves before having good friends outside of school, and always said they were wolves. It had always been their favourite animal ever, their parents taking them each year in a nature reserve to see them as close as possible, as wild as possible. They were both fascinated by the animal and now adults, they look back to these memories with lots of nostalgy and fondness:

“Imagine a minute if we had this movie when we were younger though.” he simply says, like reading her mind and knowing what she is thinking about. 

“The nightmare it would have been for mom and dad. We would have driven them insane.”

They both laugh, amused by their own childhood antics:

“You know…” she starts. “The first time we saw it, it remembered me so much of us, it actually scared me.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. Without the whole turning into wolves things of course but… They are close by age like us. And you used to be more reserved and more fragile when we were young. I was the most outgoing. And then, you went out of your shell also. And I seeked adventures and freedom and you seeked stability and a good career. I can’t help myself but do the parallel between them and us.”

She shrugs to try to dismiss a bit what she just said, feeling his curious stare on her. He seems to sit more straight on the couch and try to hold her hands:

“I love how your brain works.”

“Stop mocking me!” she hits him in the shoulder, getting her hand out of his while he laughs.

“I’m serious though.”

“You are a little shit.”

“I’m taller than you!”

“By 2 cm! And I’m older than you, you should respect me!”

“By 3 months!”

They start wrestling while the movie keeps playing, trying to win over the other, getting into the same old argument like they always do. Instead of wrestling in the mud of the garden of the house they grew up in the suburb of Gwangju, they are wrestling on the couch Hoseok bought at the same time as the house, the one correct piece of furniture they had for a few days after moving in. 

Around an hour later, as the movie is starting to end, Changkyun is sleeping peacefully with his head on his sister’s thigh while she is absentmindedly playing with his hair, seeing Yuki and Ame’s mother begging her son to come back and not to leave her alone. The steady breathing of Changkyun is appeasing her heavy heart and she doesn’t even notice when the front door opens and Malsuk, sleeping at their feet until then, gets up to greet his other hooman coming back from work. She doesn’t even notice the tear falling on her cheeks until Hoseok makes his presence known in the living room and she sees him standing at the entrance of his living room:

“Siyeon-ah.”

“Hoseok-ssi.”

“I didn’t know you were supposed to come.”

“Oh it wasn’t really planned! I didn’t warn anyone I was coming back. I hope I’m not bothering or intru…”

“Of course not Siyeon-ah.” Hoseok doesn’t even let her finish her sentence. “You’re always welcome here and you know it.”

They smile to each other warmly, knowing how important they are for the person sleeping on the couch:

“Changkyunnie and I always love to have you around. You can stay as much as you want.”

“Thank you Hoseok-ssi. For letting me stay and for taking care of him too.”

He nods as Siyeon looks down to her peaceful brother sleeping, lulled to sleep by the gentle fingers in his hair:

“When he called me back in January, I was scared he was going to exhaust himself into sickness. I’m glad he had you to help through everything.”

“It’s only natural.”

“I know, I know. I’m just… glad he has you in general.”

“Well, you never gave your approval before… not that it is needed but… thank you I guess.”

“You are a good match and I’m so glad you found each other.”

“I am too.”

A comfortable silence falls upon them, before Siyeon says:

“You must be tired. We should wake up Changkyunnie and go to bed. The movie is over anyways and he has been sleeping for the past half an hour.”

“Yeah. I’m going to take a shower but, wake him up and… yeah… is everything ready for you to sleep?”

“Yeah, we got the sofa bed in the studio ready.”

“Good good… Well, you know where everything is so make yourself at home.”

He quickly gets upstairs, in a hurry to get out of his work clothes and take a good shower. Siyeon lets the movie end on its own, before turning off the TV, diving the room in complete darkness. Then she lightly pinches Changkyun’s cheeks, where sometimes dimples appear, waking him up:

“Wake up sleeping beauty, it’s time to go to bed!”

“Ugh.”

“Hoseok-ssi just got home. He is in the shower now, and you’ve been sleeping for the past half hour. You need to go to sleep now.”

“Uhm.”

Changkyun, can only groan, still not entirely woken up. Siyeon gets up to try to turn on the light while Changkyun gets in a sitting position. The only noise in the room is coming from outside, from the open window bay that Siyeon closes while Changkyun slowly gets upstairs. Also, she can hear the shower running, but only when Changkyun opens the door to get ready for the night.

She waits for a dozen of minutes for the shower to stop, sitting on the couch, on her phone, sending texts to her friends, telling them she is finally back in Korea. Soon enough, from the couch, she can see the door of the bathroom open and Changkyun getting out first, Hoseok hanging out on his back, actually guiding him through the hallway to their bedroom. She then gets up, turns the light off and gets upstairs. She chooses some night clothes and takes everything in the bathroom, where she spends a few minutes getting ready for bed, before going out. From the bedroom door facing the bathroom, Hoseok is waiting for her, talking to Changkyun on the bed in his back before she opens the door and he faces her with a smile:

“We both have to get up tomorrow morning but you don’t. Sleep as much as you want and make yourself at home. Do as you want, we’ll probably both be back before 5PM tomorrow… Just if you have the time, take Malsukie on a walk. He’ll be glad.”

“Of course.”

“Have a good night Siyeon-ah. See you tomorrow.”

“Have a good night you both.”

A faint groan answers her and she knows it is the maximum she can get from her brother, in his state of already sleeping. Then, she gets in the studio, reading the different answers from her friends and smiles. Yeah, coming back to Korea right now is a good idea. At least that is her last thoughts before she goes to sleep that night, serene and at ease.

+

Decision is taken for her to stay until the monday after. Every day, she hangs around the house or sees her friends, or walks for hours with Malsuk, until Hoseok and Changkyun come back from work. On the weekend, they are meant to hang out in the city center with their friends. On monday, she will go to Gwangju to visit her parents and then, she’ll start looking around for a label and a flat in Seoul. For now, one of her friends, Yoohyeon, proposed her to stay with her and she agreed, not wanting to impose more on Hoseok and Changkyun.

On the friday evening, when Hoseok gets back from work a little later than usual, he finds the living room empty except for the cat and the dog and can’t hear anything. He checks his phone to see if either of the siblings has warned him of an unprompted outing but nothing. Perplexed, he goes upstairs to get rid of his work clothes before he hears it. The sound of the guitar coming from the attic. And then, a deep voice he knows by heart. Following the noise, he goes upstairs and is greeted by the sight of Siyeon softly playing the guitar while Changkyun is recording himself singing the lyrics of Instagram by Dean, that Siyeon is playing. Without making himself known, he observes the sibling duo being in their element, Siyeon sometimes joining her voice to her brother’s, in beautiful adlibs. He can’t help but smile at the sight and waits for them to be finished before revealing himself. Once the song is over, they seem to all come back to reality and Siyeon finally speaks:

“I love your voice so much.”

“Don’t try to flatter me too much. You have the most beautiful voice in the world.”

“Well thanks, but I still love your voice. You should sing more, not just on demos. On your song and everything.”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll think about it.”

“I tell him that all the time.” Hoseok says out loud, startling them both.

Siyeon laughs, embarrassed that she was scarred, again, while Changkyun dramatically holds onto his shirt where his heart is, making Hoseok laugh:

“Sorry for scaring you.”

“We are easily scared.”

“Yeah, I know that’s why I’m not that sorry.”

Now all three of them are laughing as Hoseok finally fully enters the studio:

“He doesn’t even want to try singing.”

“I don’t have any personal projects now anyways. And the rapper who sings has always been Jooheon.”

“Yeah, Jooheon has a nice voice but just like his rap is different than yours, your voice is different than his. It doesn’t mean one is bad compared to the other. Yours is yours and it’s special and it’s beautiful and you should use it more often.”

Siyeon kind of feels like she is interrupting a moment between them, as Hoseok is standing behind Changkyun’s chair, his hand on the other’s shoulder and looking straight at him while Changkyun is looking up at him, seemingly thinking about it seriously. Siyeon smiles and finally said:

“If I’m staying around you bet your ass I’m going to make you sing.”

Changkyun groans while letting his head fall, defeated:

“You’ll have no escape.”

“I’ll make sure Kihyun-hyung never let you in the studio.”

“Then I’ll come here.”

“I’ll change the code!”

“I’ll ask Hoseok-ssi the next one!”

“You annoy me so much.”

Hoseok simply observes the “twins” bickering in front of him, giggling at their childish antics, until it finally stops:

“Oh, I wanted to know if my friends coming tomorrow night would be okay?”

“Of course.”

“Nice! I’ll tell them!”

She gets up and puts her guitar in its case before getting back downstairs to call her friends and Hoseok takes a sit on Changkyun’s lap, going for the computer in front of them to listen to the raws of the recording they just did while Changkyun rests his chin on his back, trying to have a look at the screen behind the massive shoulders in front of him:

“She’s right you know?” Hoseok simply states. 

“I know, I still won’t admit it though.”

Hoseok giggles and starts arranging the recording, nearly in an automatic way to get the perfect cover of Instagram by his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> congrats for reaching the end!! thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> lots of love and take care!
> 
> more domestic bliss to come


End file.
